


Filling in the Blanks

by kazokuhouou



Series: Knocked Up Goalies verse [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 2019-2020 Hockey Season Without Coronavirus, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Z Ships It, M/M, POV First Person, Past Mpreg, Reunion Sex, So Does Foppa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: What is Joe up to? He knows I want little to do with the Avalanche since he snubbed me.I sit up and text back:There have been plenty of Avalanche goaltenders other than me, Joe. Ask them.Hi s reply was swift. I opened it and my eyes widened.You’re the only one that’s unexpectedly given birth, Patrick.Or: How Joe and Patrick went from estranged at the beginning of The Grubauer-Roy Rule to getting caught by Cale at the end of it.
Relationships: Miscellaneous Others Mentioned - Relationship, Patrick Roy/Joe Sakic
Series: Knocked Up Goalies verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615087
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Filling in the Blanks

**Author's Note:**

> -Reading the final part of Knocked-Up Goalies, Depression is a B-Word, and The Grubauer-Roy Rule is recommended before reading this.
> 
> -This features alternating POVs between Joe and Patrick. Don't like it don't read it.
> 
> -On that note, I make no claim to be either of them.
> 
> -This takes place in an alternate timeline where coronavirus never fucking happens and Colorado wins the 2020 Stanley Cup.

_Patrick Roy, Montreal, 6 November 2019_

I groaned when I heard my phone chirp, notifying me that I had a text message. Can’t these people let me die of my cold in peace? Never mind that I’m pretty much over it by now, it’s the _principle_.

After a second I finally mustered up the willpower to lift my head and look at my phone. I frown when I see it’s Joe and I’m tempted to leave him hanging, but I open the text anyway. I frown at what it says:

_Patrick, I’m asking for your permission to give Philipp Grubauer your phone number. Something has happened and you’re the only person he could talk to about this._

What is Joe up to? He knows I want little to do with the Avalanche since he snubbed me.

I sit up and text back:

_There have been plenty of Avalanche goaltenders other than me, Joe. Ask them._

His reply was swift. I opened it and my eyes widened.

_You’re the only one that’s unexpectedly given birth, Patrick._

It couldn’t be.

I pull up Twitter on my phone and check the hockey accounts I follow. Sure enough, many of them were reporting that Avs goaltender Philipp Grubauer had given birth to a son at practice, despite not looking pregnant at all. Naturally there were comparisons between him and me. Don Cherry was being a blowhard again. And there, in the middle, was a statement from the Avalanche, confirming it and assuring everyone that everyone was fine.

Memories of my own experience flooded back. Screw texting.

I hit his number to call him.

He said “Patrick?” in a confused tone when he picked up. Can’t say I blame him. The last time we spoke was at Izzy’s graduation and it was mere formalities.

“It’s all true then?” I asked. “He….”

“Yeah.” We were silent for a bit.

“I’m coming to Denver,” I said resolutely, reaching for my laptop.

“Patrick, no, that isn’t necessar-”

“Yes, it is,” I said firmly. “This is something I want to talk to Philipp about in person, and I’m sure you want to talk to the other father about your side.”

“Nikita,” Joe said.

“Nikita,” I repeated. “At any rate, this is...this is Avalanche business. This is bigger than our fight.”

Joe was silent for a second. “What are you doing for accommodations?”

“I haven’t gotten that far, I’m looking at flights first.”

“You...you know the house is still open to you.”

I hesitate, fingers hovering over the keyboard. It would save time and money if I just went back to the old house. Joe and I could tolerate each other for a few days...can’t we?

“Fine. I’ll text you my flight once I have it.” 

“I’ll see you then, then. Give my love to Izzy.” He said goodbye and hung up.

I sat for a few more minutes. Odd. Just those few minutes made me nostalgic for the old days when we didn’t hate each other.

I finalized my travel plans, texted them to Joe, then went to tell Izzy that I was going out of town. I knew she’d be out on the couch: she had papers due and didn’t want to wake me.

I smiled as I saw her asleep on the couch. I shook her awake.

“Mmm? Dad?”

“I didn’t want to wake you, but I wanted to tell you that something’s happened and I have to go to Denver for a few days.”

“Denver?” Now she was awake. “Is it Father?”

“No, it’s not Joe.”

She bit her lip. “You’re not...” she shook her head. “Never mind.”

I felt that usual pang of sadness: she took our separation hard and I still believed she only came to school here to make up for staying with Joe during her grade schooling.

“Joe sends his love. Will you be fine by yourself for a couple days?”

“Yeah, I will. If I need to I can ask one of my friends to stay over.”

I resisted the urge to arch my eyebrow. I suspected one of those ‘friends’ was a potential partner. But if Izzy wasn’t ready to introduce them to us I had to wait. 

I nodded at her and began to get ready to go.

0-0-0–0

_Joe Sakic, Denver, 7 November 2019_

What am I doing here?

I made the offer to Patrick, sure, but why? He’s made it clear over the years he’s wanted nothing to do with me. I’ve tried to explain why I didn’t consider him for the coaching position but he didn’t want to hear it.

Well. This wasn’t about us right now anyway. It was about Philipp, Nikita, and Vasily.

So I wait at baggage claim for him, shifting from one foot to another, hoping no one recognized me because I wasn’t in the mood to deal with fans. 

I cursed inwardly when my heart skipped a beat upon seeing him again. Patrick stared at me for a second before he smiled sadly.

“Hello Joe,” he said.

“Hello, Patrick,” I responded. “Do you want to come...to go to the house to freshen up or do you want to go to the hospital straight away?”

If Patrick had noticed I nearly said ‘come home’ he didn’t mention it. “Could we stop for food first? I hadn’t eaten.”

“Yeah, sure.” I take his suitcase over his objections and we headed to my car.

After a brief pondering of the options we settled on one of the fast food joints and hit the drive thru, not wanting to deal with other people right now. I drove to a nearby park and parked there so we could eat.

We ate in silence for a bit until he asked, “How are they? Have you seen them yet?”

I shook my head. “I’ve talked to Nikita, they’re doing fine given the circumstances, but I haven’t seen them yet. I was waiting for you.”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. I just...this had to be done in person. I don’t want Philipp to make the same mistake I did. You remember what it was like after the Cup.”

Did I ever. “Yeah.” To this day that Cup was bittersweet because it nearly killed Patrick. I still wish I had noticed and pushed for him to continue therapy through playoffs. 

My thoughts must have been visible on my face because Patrick touched my shoulder. “Hey. You know I still don’t blame you for it. I was the one that hid it.”

I smile ruefully. “All these years and you still can read my thoughts, Patrick.”

He blushed slightly but didn’t pull away until he wanted more food.

We ate some more until I said “you have a rule named after you now.”

Patrick looked up. “I do?”

“Well, you have to share with Philipp. The NHL has now made it mandatory to test omegas for pregnancy before games so what happened to you two doesn’t happen again. The Grubauer-Roy rule.”

I rolled my eyes when I saw Patrick grin.

0-0-0-0-  
>  
_Patrick Roy_

I was grateful we didn’t talk during the ride to the hospital.

I thought I was over him.

Well. Six or seven years is a long time to hold a grudge, I suppose. I felt mixed up inside. But I don’t have time to sort that out. There’s a goaltender who needs my help.

We both headed to the room Nikita said they were in. We ended up running into Nikita on our way there. He was surprised to see the both of us. Joe followed Nikita in, while I hovered at the door until Joe mentioned me. Philipp and his visitor (I think his name’s Ryan?) looked just as surprised as Nikita did.

Ryan beat a hasty retreat out of there while Joe took Nikita to the cafeteria to talk. I sat down next to Philipp as he began feeding his son.

“Welcome to the shittiest club in existence,” I said as greeting. Philipp just glared at me. “Sorry. Bad taste, I know. I...I’m sorry it happened to you. It was an experience I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy, much less you or another Av.”

“Yeah,” Philipp said. “It was...yeah. I never thought it possible. I had...in 2010 I said I had mono but I really had a bad miscarriage, so bad that the doctors thought I couldn’t get pregnant again. And I had no clues. I didn’t throw up, I didn’t have weird cravings, and I still had heats.”

The baby fussed as he pulled the bottle away. “My heats were always irregular at the best of times, got worse when I got older, and all the signs I did have I dismissed as stress from the season. We were going to get Ray that Cup if it killed us.” I hesitated. “It nearly did.”

Philipp’s eyes widened and he put his now asleep son in the bassinet. “It did?”

“Postpartum depression is a bitch, Philipp.” 

Philipp was silent. “I didn’t know.”

“That was intentional. Outside the team the only people that knew for sure were a few of the Devils and that was only because they found me absolutely numb after the final. I had hidden it through the playoffs. That was a mistake. It’s one I don’t want you to make, Philipp.”

“I’m so sorry, Patrick,” Philipp said. 

I smile sadly. “It was a long time ago. The point is, if you feel something is wrong, don’t hide it. Especially from your mate. You know how alphas get about their omegas.”

“Nikita will blame himself, won’t he.”

“Our daughter’s in college and Joe _still_ blames himself for my PPD.” I murmured, “he always did have a caring heart. It’s one thing I miss about him.” I was lost in thought for a moment. When I stopped thinking I noticed Philipp looking at me with a peculiar look on his face. I look away. “Anyway,” I hastily said. “Joe wanted to just give you my number so we could talk, but I felt this should be done in person. We’re the only people in the NHL to go through this. We should stick together. If you still want my number, I’ll pick up any time.”

Philipp smiled. “I’d like that.”

0-0-0-0

_Joe Sakic_

Nikita looked at me as we had some coffee. I hadn’t said anything yet. Finally I looked at him and gripped his wrist. 

“Nikita, you must promise me. Keep an eye on Philipp. Even if he says he’s okay, keep an eye on him.”

Nikita looked startled and nodded. “Joe?”

I hastily pulled my hand away. “Sorry. It’s just...This was very traumatizing for Patrick and I, but the aftermath was almost worse, and I don’t want that to happen to you two.”

“Oh. I’m….sorry.”

“Yeah. Sorry about your wrist.” I take a sip. “As GM, I am insisting on both of you seeing a therapist about this. _Don’t_ skip a session, even if it takes a while. Even if we make playoffs.”

Nikita frowned. “Something happened, didn’t it, between you two after Isabelle was born.”

“It’s not my place to say.” Still, Nikita frowned before he nodded.

“Philipp and I were already discussing it. We’ll use what time I have before the road trip to find someone.”

“I’m giving you the road trip off. You need the time to bond with Vasily.”

Nikita grinned at that. “Thanks.”

We were silent for a bit.

“What happened to him?”

I shook my head. “It’s too painful still to go into detail about. Suffice to say I thought I’d lose him. Not like I have now, worse.”

Nikita seemed to get it. He must have noticed my expression. “You still love him, don’t you.”

“Doesn’t matter. He doesn’t love me anymore.” I finish my coffee. “Let’s see if they finished their talk.”

0-0-0-0-0

_Patrick Roy_

Joe waited for me at the elevator and we headed down. I leaned against the wall watching him. 

“Good talk?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” I smiled.

“I tried not to tell Nikita too much about your PPD.”

“Thanks.”

It wasn’t until we got to Joe’s car that I realized I left my phone in Philipp’s room.

“I left my phone in his room, you start the car while I get it.” I dashed away before he could respond and headed back to his room.

I had slowed down to knock on the door when I noticed it was still open a crack, and that I could hear their conversation.

“I think he’s still in love with Joe,” I heard Philipp say. My eyes widen as I realize he’s talking about me.

“I KNOW Joe still loves him, he told me so.” My heart stopped. Joe still loved me? After everything I said to him? “We should lock then in a closet until they get their shit together,” I heard Nikita say.

“That’s your solution to everything,” Philipp grumbled.

“It worked for Gabe and Devan!” Nikita countered. 

“We are not locking our GM in a closet.”

I thought of the last time Joe and I were in a closet...yeah I should stop this conversation.

I knocked and poked my head in. “Hi, sorry, I think I left my phone.”

Philipp looked around. 

“Is this it?” Nikita asked, holding up my phone. I noticed his little smirk and it hit me. The little shit did it on purpose so I’d hear the conversation. I took my phone back, arching an eyebrow at Nikita’s smirk, and headed back down, thinking. I was so lost in thought I nearly forgot to leave the elevator. I dashed out and ran to where Joe was waiting.

“Got your phone?” he asked.

I held it up. “Let’s go home.”

He did a double take when I referred to the house as ‘home’. He quickly recovered and said “yes, let’s.”

0-0-0-0-0

_Joe Sakic_

I brought the suitcase in, again over Patrick’s objections. “What a day. Would you like a beer?” Patrick nodded and I went to get a few beers while he settled on the couch. We sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking, before I got the courage to speak. 

“It’s not that I didn’t think you could do it,” I began. I expecting him to start yelling at me as usual, but this time Patrick just looked at me, taking a draw of his beer. “But, well, you know how some people feel about omegas as coaches.” 

As far as many were concerned, omegas had no place being in positions of power higher than captain, certainly not as something like a coach or GM. Torts was the only omega coach in the NHL and he only pulled it off by hiding his dynamic until the Cup was in his hands. (And even now many are ready to dismiss him as a fluke.)

“Compound that with us being lovers at the time, and all it would take is one bad season for both our careers to end, you for being a failed omega coach, me for letting my libido cloud my judgement.” I sigh. “I was selfish and put my career first. I am truly sorry about that. I could have at least fought for you to be a goalie coach.”

Patrick sighed. “No...you have a point. If I was in charge during that bad season we’d both be exiled out of the sport we loved. And we probably would have separated anyway, blaming each other for it.”

“Yeah. I really am sorry.”

“Yeah...me too.” Patrick cracked open another beer.

“Maybe in another timeline where I mated with Forsberg instead I would have hired you.” 

Patrick choked on his beer. “Forsberg hit on you?!” he said, jealousy tinging his voice.

I hold up a hand. “We were _Nordiques_ , that’s how long ago it was. You know he was the only one who knew about us.”

‘Still.” He huffed. I couldn’t help smiling. “What?”

“You’re always so cute when you’re jealous.”

He huffed again but also blushed, looking away. “Am not.”

I lean back. “For what it’s worth, if you decide to try for a coaching position elsewhere, I’d support you on most of them.”

“Most?”

“Not Ottawa. I get the feeling Melnyk plans to burn down the arena for the insurance money and he’d probably frame you for it.”

Patrick laughed at that. “Too true.”

We sat in silence again, drinking. I tried to work up the courage again, but to my surprise he beat me to it.

“I’ve missed this.” He set his beer down. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” I admitted.

“I...I shouldn’t have said what I said, that night we broke up. It was cruel.”

“Yeah...in the past Patrick.”

I set my own beer down. I look up at Patrick and shiver. I’ve seen that look of hunger on his face before.

0-0-0-0-0

_Patrick Roy, Detroit, 26 March 1997_

I can’t sleep.

Too much adrenaline running through my veins, and who could blame me after that game? Jesus, that was a rush. So I toss and turn in bed until a grouchy Craig said from the other bed “if you’re going into heat, go in the bathroom so I can call the trainers for assistance.”

“I’m not going into heat, jackass,” I retort. I know the difference between heat and adrenaline.

Still, Craig’s on to something there. If I got laid I’d probably tire myself out enough to sleep. But it’s Detroit. No one here would be interested in a one night stand with an Avalanche player and those that would be would not exactly seek our consent. 

So someone on the team. Going through the alphas, weeding out those with mates already, it really came down to Joe. He didn’t have anyone. His altruistic nature would compel him to not leave one of his teammates hanging, especially his goaltender and one of the omegas under his protection. He’s across the hall. 

Besides, like hell I’m sleeping with Claude, if anything this is all his fault for checking Draper in the first place.

I go across the hall and knock on the door, hoping that it’s Joe and not Peter that gets the door. I’m rewarded with Joe answering the door, clearly woken up from sleep, hair tousled and damn I made a good decision picking him. 

“Patrick?”

“We need to have sex. Now.”

“Bzuh?” was all he got out before I shoved him into his room, pinning him to the wall and kissing him.

He responded, pulling me closer and pressing against me, before his brain fully woke up. “Pat, wait, no, are you...”

“I’m not in heat, I just can’t sleep.” I went to kiss down his neck instead. 

His breath hitched before he said, “We shouldn’t...”

“Why not? I’m horny, you’re hot, you don’t have a mate, you’re the only alpha on this team I trust enough to sleep with, what’s the problem?”

I couldn’t see his face very well, due to the only light being from the hallway coming through the not fully shut door. I could see he was about to protest again when he paused, looking at me, no doubt seeing the lust in my eyes. He raised a hand to touch my cheek.

“I am THRILLED you two are hooking up,” I heard Peter whine from the other bed in the room, “but I am trying to SLEEP.” 

Joe fumbled a bit until he opened the bathroom door and pulled me in. “Quietly,” he said, “so we don’t wake Sleeping Beauty.”

He turned on the shower.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Joe Sakic, Denver, 7 November 2019_

I’m not sure which of us made the first move. Maybe we both did.

But I soon found myself on my back on the couch, Patrick on top of me, the two of us frantically making out.

We pulled away to catch our breaths, then Patrick bent his head to suck on my earlobe, right where one of my erogenous zones was. 

It’s like we never broke up.

It had been too long for us, so we knew we wouldn’t last long. Hence why I wasted no time reaching for Patrick’s pants and undoing them enough to get his cock free. He had the same idea, and soon we were back to making out, rubbing against each other, moaning.

It didn’t take long for either of us to climax, and we clung to each other, panting.

“God, you’re beautiful like this,” I couldn’t help saying. Patrick’s eyes shone and he tried to kiss me again. 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to stay in the guest room or Izzy’s room but I think...”

“Your room,” he kissed me. “ _Our_ room.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We’re not as young as we used to be, so it only took one round to put us down for a nap. 

When I woke up, I stared at him asleep in my arms until he woke up. 

He smiled at me as we finished waking up.

“So.” 

“Yeah...” I said. “I think we may be back together.”

He frowned. “It’s not going to be easy.”

“No. I won’t ask you to give up your life in Montreal, nor can I give up mine here. But the distance might do us some good. Make us appreciate the times we’re together more.”

“Sap,” Patrick said, smiling. 

“I think I’d like to properly court you this time,” I added. “We’ve never really dated, we went straight from having sex to having a child to living together to breaking up. We haven’t even had a first date yet.”

“Double sap.”

I playfully hit his shoulder.

“Should we say anything?”

I shook my head. “If they ask we can but no one other than Izzy is going to care that we’re back together.”

“We should tell her. She’d be home by now anyway.” He got himself up and I soon followed. We cleaned ourselves and made ourselves presentable before I worked on trying to call her on Skype. 

It took a couple tries but finally she picked up. I arched an eyebrow at how...disheveled she looked. “Father?” She said a bit breathlessly. 

Patrick came in and scooted closer. “Hi Izzy, sorry it took so long to reach you. I made it to Denver okay.”

“Yeah? You two are okay around each other, right?” She must have seen us smile at each other, because her eyes widened. “Oh my god. Are you two...”

“We’re taking it slow right now, Izzy.”

“But yes. Your father and I are back together.”

Izzy beamed. “I’m so happy for you two.”

“How is it up there?” Patrick asked. “Not too lonely?”

Izzy flushed. “N...no, I’ve actually got someone over right now...”

“Oh why didn’t you say so,” I said, “we would have called later.”

“Iz...” I heard a voice say behind her, “do we have anything for din-aaaah!” A man had come up from behind the couch, naked (at least from the waist up), and dove down behind the couch when he realized she was on Skype with us. Wait, he looked familiar.

“IS THAT VICTOR BRODEUR?!” Patrick yelled.

“Ohlookatthetimegottagoloveyoudads!”

“ISABELLE ROY!” But she hung up before he could yell at her. Patrick sunk back on the bed. “I cannot BELIEVE she’s dating Marty’s son!”

I could. She had confided to me that she had found a partner before. “At least she has good taste in captains. She gets that from YOU.”

Patrick gave me the ‘you’re not helping’ glare. “I hope they’re being careful at least!”

I was mildly offended. “You made ME give the sex talk when she presented as an alpha, remember? I’m sure they’re taking every precaution to make sure Victor doesn’t get pregnant.”

He still groaned. “A _Brodeur_ , though. I’m not ready to be in-laws with Marty.”

“I think you’re getting ahead of yourself. We don’t even know if Izzy and Victor are serious.”

00-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Patrick Roy, Montreal, 10 June 2020_

I think even if Joe and I hadn’t made up, I’d have come to Denver now. After all, how often do the Avs make it to the Finals?

But it certainly made it easier.

We were enjoying ‘taking it slow’. Hell, we had a date tonight, then I’d be among the alumni cheering our team on the next night.

And if we felt like putting out tonight that was no one’s business but ours.

I was dozing in the business lounge because it was entirely too early in the morning for a flight when I heard my name being called. 

“Patrick!” 

I open my eyes to see Peter Forsberg grinning.

“Oh, hey,” I said, stretching as I tried to wake up.

“What are you doing here?” He sat down next to me.

“Same as you. Coming to support the team. Your connecting flight’s in Montreal?”

“Yeah, best one I could get.” Peter frowned. “It won’t be an issue, you and Joe being in the same city?”

“It won’t.” 

I must have been smiling because Peter suddenly gasped.

“You two got back together!” he said gleefully.

“You’re acting like a fangirl,” I retorted.

“That’s not a no!” Peter said.

I smiled. “We are. We’re keeping it quiet for now, though, the boys don’t need the distraction.”

“I’m so happy for you two though! I thought it sad that you two broke up.”

I arched an eyebrow. “Interesting that _you_ say that.”

“What?” Then I saw it dawn on his face. “Joe told you about the time I hit on him, didn’t he.”

“He said it was back when you were still Nordiques.”

“It was.” Peter shrugged. “He turned me down right away. Liked me well enough but wasn’t interested in me as an omega. I didn’t take offense. Some people just know who they are and aren’t compatible with. Then you two hooked up and woke me up...”

“Are you ever gonna let us live that down?”

“No. Then I met Jari and., well...” Peter shrugged again.

Speaking of Jari, he came in with some breakfast for him and Peter. (One year he may have only been on the team, but he still had fond memories of us, plus he _was_ Peter’s mate so he’d have come anyway.)

“Patrick,” he said, smiling. 

“Jari,” I said back.

“Peter, I got us some food but we have to eat quick cause...”

And they announced our flight was boarding.

0-0-0-0-0-

_Joe Sakic, Denver, 10 June 2020_

I finalized plans. After our week of either celebrating or drowning our sorrows (because Avs do not do things in half measures) Patrick and I were going to spend some time together, go to the draft, then go to Montreal to spend time with our daughter. Much to Patrick’s ire, one of those days would be spent having a dinner with Martin Brodeur and Scott Stevens, as Izzy and Victor were formally introducing themselves as a couple.

Still, I’m sure I can have him calmer about the whole thing by then. I thought a bit about HOW I could calm him down and loosened my tie.

Speaking of, he should be here...ah, there is the knock on the door.

Patrick poked his head in. “Hey.”

“Hey.” I reached out for him as he came in. “Missed you.”

He came over and kissed me. “Missed you.” He looked around the office. “Nice office.”

“It is...” I say, wondering where he was going with this. 

“Ever defile it?”

“Patrick!”

He grinned and got into my lap. “You know you want to, Mr. General Manager.

“You always were good at talking me into bad ideas.” I began kissing him while he unbuttoned my shirt, grinding against me.

“Hey, we were told to let you know...” I heard a scream.

We both looked over to see Cale, beet red as he stared at us. Colin was behind him, trying not to laugh.

“Sorry!” Colin said, shutting the door.

Patrick smirked again. “20 years we’ve been fucking, and it’s one of your baby Avs that finally catches us in the act.”

“Shut up,” I said, trying to shove him off.

“Oh don’t be like that.” He began nibbling my ear to get me back in the mood.

0-0-0-0-0

I tried to keep a poker face, but between Patrick walking with an obvious ‘I just got laid’ swagger. Cale pointedly NOT looking at us, and Colin, Nikita, AND Mikko grinning at us, it wasn’t going well.

I followed Patrick to a table where some of the other alumni were sitting. Peter was grinning.

I sigh. “What is it Peter.”

“Nice sex hair, you two.”

It took both Jari and I to keep Patrick from putting food down Peter’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I DID say that John Tortorella is an omega. Fight me.


End file.
